Just simply why!
by Midnight Scene
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfic! This is my version of tokyo mew mew except Ichigo has fallen for Kisshu and Aoyoma. Who will she choose? Please R&R! PLEASE! Ichigo and Kisshu forever and ever!
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Midnight: Hi! OMG! This is my first fanfic so please don't murder me!**

**Kisshu: Hey baby! You are lookin so good today!**

**Midnight: Kisshu! what the hell are you doing here for?**

**Kisshu: Just checkin' in on the most gorgeus girl in the universe! (leans in for kiss)**

**Midnight: (pushes Kisshu away) I do not own tokyo mew mew or any of the characters but I wish I did**

**Kisshu: Please just one kiss (putting on puppy dog eyes)**

**Midnight: Fine (kisses him on the cheek) there that shut him up!!!**

****

**Just simply… why?**

**Prologue**

"Why" asked Ichigo. "Why, why did I have to fall in love with Kisshu and Aoyoma, just why as if my life wasn't complicated enough with being a mew… but now I have fallen for the enemy and now team mate," said Ichigo laying down on her bed nearly falling to tears… nearly.

**Midnight: Well thats the prologue you are going to have to wait for the next chapter mwah ha ha.**

**Kisshu: I love the way you are so evil! (leans in for a kiss)**

**Midnight: NO!!! Not now Kisshu!!!**

**Kisshu: You don't love me!!!**

**Midnight: Your right I don't!!!**

**Kisshu: I will win your affections... eventually!!!**

**Midnight: In your dreams! Only if I get reviews I might kiss you!**

**Kisshu: (stares at you evily) You better review or else I will find you? (summons dragon swords)**


	2. Chapter 2: Say Hi to Kisshu!

**Midnight: Yeah I wrote another chapter and its dedicated to kishtartandpiearepastries!**

**Kisshu: Hi Oh your putting up another chapter this is dedicated to kishtartandpiearepastries**

**Midnight: You are still here**

**Kish: Yeah its great isn't it (kisses midnight on the cheek)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew I only own this story, any future new characters and this cookie. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Say hi to Kisshu**

It was an average day like any other Ichigo was taking her walk home from her job at cafe mew mew. Then Masha jumped and started shouting "Alien alert alien alert." Ichigo looked around there was no sign of anything. "Masha, there are no aliens here" replied Ichigo shaking him up and down and all different directions. "I most definetly think I'm going to have to take you in for a tune up!" continued Ichigo. "No tune up no tune up" begged Masha. "You were wrong about Lettuce too" Ichigo said.

"Alien alert Alien alert" said an unknown voice. Ichigo looked around again. "Yo, up her sunshine your days of punishing our precious chimera anima are coming to an end, so when you least expect it..." continued the voice. Ichigo looked up and saw a shadow on top of a building. The shadow jumped off the building. "Expect it" finished the voice. The shadow revealed itself as a green hairded boy with golden eyes, very pale skin and... huge elf like ears. He kissed Ichigo gently on the lips. Than he deepend the kiss.

When he finally pulled awayIchigo spoke "Who the hell are you?" "The name is Kisshu, Kitty cat" Kisshu replied licking his lips. "You... you kissed me" stammered Ichigo. "Yeah nice wasn't it well see ya around, koneko-chan" said Kishu still having a huge grin on his face than he dissapered.

He kissed me why the hell did he wanted to kiss me for was all that Ichigo could think about for some strange reason it wasn't like she was in love with the guy like c'mon she just met him she doesn't know anything about him. A huge smile grew upon Ichigos face as she touched her lips that still tingled from the kiss. Ichigo could think of nothing else but Kisshu. "What the hell is wrong with me" Ichigo said to herself.

Ichigo began to walk to her house once more still thinking about Kisshu. "Why the hell do I keep thinking of that perverted freak Kisshu like seriously his skin is way to pale and he has freaking elf ears," whispered Ichigo. "His gorgeus cute elf like ears" Ichigpo whispered smiling. "What the hell am I saying!" said Ichigo.

She had no idea someone was watching her. The person grew a huge evil smile on his face. "This is simply too much" the person smiled. The person had huge elf like ears like Kisshu's. "It is simply adorable that she is completely streesed out about what Kisshu kissing her, that guy is a complete genius" said Pai (big shocker there) obviously thinking that this was a plan performed by Kisshu. Than in a flash he was gone.

* * *

**Midnight: Well thats all for now the next chapter is called Say Hi to Aoyoma**.

**Kisshu: You are so cute when your talking.**

**Midnight: Shut up Kisshu!!!**

**Kisshu: Hey didn't you say that if you got reviews you'd kiss me, well you got reviews.**

**Midnight: (swares under breath) Fine lets get this over with. (Leans into Kisshu.)**

**Kisshu: (leans into Midnight and grabs her lips and kisses him)**

**MINUTES LATER...**

**Midnight: (breaks kiss with a scream)**

**Kisshu: What?**

**Midnight: You tried to put your tounge in my mouth! (slaps Kisshu)**


	3. Help Me!

**Kisshu: C'mon I said I was sorry!!!**

**Midnight: SHUT UP!!! Besides this doesnot involve you. Right I need your help my loyal readers I have major writers block so if you have any ideas just please review and I will put them into into the story and I am also looking for some new characters so if you wanna be in it just send me some ingo about the character!!! I would also like some guy characters!!! Thanks a million!!!**

Name:

Age:

mew/non mew (if mew please state what animal):

Girl or boy:

Hair:

Eyes:

Love interest:

Other Information:

Catchphrase (Optional):


End file.
